Lord Cryaotic
Lord Cryaotic is the founder and owner of the Late Night Bar, a combined bar and center of entertainment in the capital of Victubia. Together with his trusty Late Night Crew, they run the most popular hangout for youtubers out there. Personality Lord Cryaotic acts much like his real life counterpart. Just as mysterious as well, donning a white Sup Guy mask that obscures his face. Appearance Cry's most notable features is his semi-round, white poker-faced mask that seems to always be present, hiding his face. The mask resembles the face of the Sup Guy spirits that roam around Victubia. Few has ever seen his face, and he is well known throughout the lands for this. He has short brown hair that is neatly slicked back, though usually missing a few locks at the right edge of his forehead. He usually wears his Late Night uniform - a black suit, a black tie that has a Vox magic symbol on it, an orange vest that has 2 rows of buttons, and the Late Night insignia by the left chest, 2 pairs of black gloves, a pair of long, black trousers and a pair of black leather shoes. Not much is known about his facial appearance, for his face is obscured by a Sup Guy Mask. With the mask, it is sometimes hard to tell what he is thinking; although his mask seems to have the ability to express the emotions Cryaotic is feeling. It includes: shock, happiness, anger, and much more. Biography Early Life Sometime before opening up the Late Night Bar, Cry studied Vox Magic at Victubia Magi Academy for 4 years, along with the rest of the crew, and they're known worldwide for their power. However, while the rest of the late night are elemental mages, Cry is a Vox mage, an extremely powerful one at that. After banding together with his friends to form the Late Night Crew, Lord Cryaotic became the owner and lead bartender of the "Late Night", a bar and entertainment center in Victubia. Skills and Abilities Abilities *'Vox Magic' - (TBA) *'Yellow Spirits '[src] Skills Cry has no confirmed physical capabilities. Trivia * Lord Cry is based off of the Youtuber Cryaotic (ChaoticMonki). * Cryaotic is one of the only four known Vox Magi in the entirety of Victubia. It also is the reason why he wears a mask. He was the only student in his Academy to be able to study Vox Magic in the past decade. **The word ''Vox ''means 'voice' in latin. This is a possible reference to Cryaotic's iconic and 'angelic' voice. Gallery Young Cryaotic.png|A young Cryaotic with his teacher, Edrea Stern Lord cry.jpg|Wallpaper for Cryaotic Cry and the Sup Guy.jpg|A young Cryaotic with a Sup Guy Vox Teacher and Student - Edrea and Cryaotic.jpg|Vox Student and Teacher Potions Class - VMA - Russ & Cry.jpg|Potion Class with his friend, Russ New Drink - Lord Ken & Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Testing out a new drink with Lord Ken First Meeting - Lord Pewdiepie & Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Lord Cryaotic's first meeting with Lord Pewdiepie Care for a drink - Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Care for a drink? Mixing Drinks - Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Mixing drinks Late Night Study - Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Late Night Study? Magic Stuufff - Lord Cryaotic.jpg Dang it's cold - Lord Cryaotic.jpg Chomp.jpg|- CHOMP - CryBirthday.jpg|Happy Birthday Cry! CryBirthdayWallpaper.jpg|Happy Birthday Cry! (wallpaper) References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Late Night Crew Category:Male Category:Magic User